Eddy Malloy
Your name is Eddy Malloy, and you are a SOCIALLY AWKWARD FANTASIST. Being the son of FLARP MASTER JOSSIK KATARN has a lot of perks, and one of the best is how much SWAG you get, but it becomes BORING after a while. Though still not as boring as living with your NOVELIST HUMAN MOTHER. Living up here in the mountains is comfortable, but the isolation leads to you being TREMENDOUSLY SOCIALLY AWKWARD. It doesn't help that you have NO FASHION SENSE, WHATSOEVER. Instead of making friends, you spend your days researching MIDEVAL MYTHOLOGY and PRACTICING YOUR INSTRUMENTS, between your RIVETING CHESS MATCHES with your MOTHER, AURA. But even Aura has noticed your COMPLETELY ASININE FASHION SENSE, a STRANGE HYBRID OF MODERN AND COSTUME PIECES, cut up and sewn back together RATHER HAPHAZARDLY. What isn't haphazard is your VAST COLLECTION OF BOOKS, including books on MYTHOLOGY, FOLKLORE, and YOUR MOTHER'S WORKS. You hope reading them will make you MORE ANALYTICAL, should you ever find yourself in the outside world, HEAVEN FORBID. Lastly, hidden in a corner, you have a FLARP OPTIMIZED COMPUTER for REAL TIME and TURN BASED STRATEGY GAMES, complete with a HIFI STEREO for all your MUSICAL NEEDS. Your instrument of choice is your RUSTIC CLASSIC GUITAR which you use to play the works of THE FOUNDERS OF KAMELOT. You take very good care of it, even though it is quite the PRACTICAL BLUDGEONING TOOL. Life Before SBurb/SGrub This section should detail who your guardian is, how they claim to be related to you, fond memories they may have with you, and what they have told you about your 'birth'. Also give us an idea of what growing up was like for you. Aura Malloy, his mother, has raised him quite solitarily as long as he can remember. Days were spent together with chess and books, as well as stories about when his parents once knew each other. Growing up with her was quite humble, if not analytical. Friends Thiago Tezeti - Having only a few conversations so far, he finds him to be some sort of working class guy stuck with a very strict father making him do lots of chores and handling most likely strenuous jobs. However, he has felt strange suspicions surrounding Thiago after a game of chess. After enough time, he came to realize how deep Thiago loves being disliked so much. Whether he stays or goes in the band, is dependant on if he wants to be with Tethys or mess with the humans. Enzo Medeis - Comes off as too 'spacy' for his taste. Sure he is rather interested by Enzo's music, but feels rather confused by his SCIENTIFIC OBSESSION with the logical and the real. After a while, he got to know him as quite the talkative philosopher of music, as well as someone with brains that can comprehend a good conversation. If it wasn't for meeting Enzo, he would not have gotten the drive to ever be this social as of now, in which he is deeply thankful for. Kolena Nuntak - Flirtatious, trollish, and most likely revels in insults and making others feel awkward. But has found out she is a ballerina dancer who thinks no one is serious about a real honest relationship. Pitty is the best he has for her. After a while of not talking, he figured it was best to leave her left unchatted with. Tethys Nagisa - Most likely imagines Tethys jumping around railings in a BIG FANCY ARABIAN PALACE with lots of drapes to swing from, and is probably imagining her as a peeping tom of some sort when she EAVESDROPS. After a chat with Tethys from time to time, he learned of her being quite caring about Kolena, even though he knows nothing of Kolena's name otherwise. His awareness of Tethys's edginess about 'quadrants' has him quite perplexed and worried about stepping on such grounds again. Sadly, After Thiago got into Eddy's band, and his act with Tethys being quite poor, he had ended up cutting relationships with her in the end. Eric Wightt - A curiosity is all he'll call him. Sure he seems to like writing but he never heard of his work. Though the way he goes over puzzles and mysteries is quite an enthusiastic boon for someone who's friends with Enzo. Rubi Demain - Knowing her as Ruby Clandence or some other, they met on the forums about Command and Conquer. But after conversation, he felt quite 'smitten' by her gameplay and her familiarity with Eddy's own tastes. His emotions grow quite fondly with her after all the familiarities they had, yet worries about being too awkward. All he knows about her is being with a wealthy family of nobles and dotted on by guys who only want her for pleasantries and her money... With how simple and straight forward she is, he can't help but wish her luck in her life and hopes for their relations to better between them. If only in perspective, those feelings seemed to have gone through quite noticed and partly accepted. Jack Heston - From a random encounter to a rather interesting contact, he finds jack to be perplexing and very out there with his lifestyle. However, he does come off as quite apologetic. If anything, he hopes that more time spent with Jack will even him out. Vyllen Ectrix - Known as Gary Host, he comes off as quite big of himself with the Laser harp. However, after some simple conversation, he does come off as quite the fellow nerd as anyone else. Though Eddy has been acting quite trollish with him, he does seem to act in a way that makes Vyllen seem to feel quite interested in his demeanor. Knowing His stay with the band being quite temporary, he knows he will eventually lose Vyllen, and start to think as most trolls being quite difficult to even stay friends with. Miloko Zapote - Being the sister of Rubi Demain, he can understand why she is protective. She comes off as quite unsure of her own actions, but her nature is a sound one if not curious. With his falling out with Tethys however, it will be a black stain on his record in Milokos' Eyes. After a good explaining, his standings became tolerable enough that she felt she can trust him with watching over Rubi as well. Acenia Leyers - He has no knowledge of her name as of yet, but she comes off as quite energetic, bubbly, and fantical in her beliefs of magic existing. As much as he's been in solitude, he would only wonder if magic would ever exist. Lily Mavico - Comes out of nowhere, she seems to believe in science and magic being an alchemy in question. But her involvement with SBase is still left a mystery. However, he figures one of his friends might open her up more by being good in relations with her. Darmok Aggaro - Stalwart and true, he seems quite the knightly sort even if he wears the attire of a jester. Being Miloko's matesprit, Eddy was ill thoughtful of interrupting them and grew quite worrysome of being in bad relations because of it. Character Sheet Eddy Malloy OOC Contact Information * feralPygmallion * Jam730@gmail.com * EddyMalloy